Code Geass: You are part of the Rebellion
by Aridx999
Summary: What if you also receive the Power of the King/Geass from the mysteries green hair girl. What will you do, join Zero or fight against him the terrorist.      Now rated T but the next will be M if you know what lemons mean


To all Code Geass readers out there, I hope you all are not confused when you read this story. You all are actually the **'main character' **in this story I've made for you all.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Summary: You character is actually a part of you, a Britannian Student who used to be from a very well known noble family. Your life started to crumple at the age of 6 when the Empire found out about your family were a part of the Japanese Liberation Front's Scientist during the Britannia Occupation. Thus your whole family are executed, your brothers and sisters life are not even spared by them. Even though your life had been spared, your nobility, status and wealth were strip and taken away from them. Now the time comes, what should you do, join them to regain your honor or rebel against them...

**Code Geass: You are part of the Rebellion**

The Power of the KING

Chapter 1

part 1

It's was an ordinary day in Area 11. The city is calm, and the people here are friendly as usual.

As I was just on my way for my first day of school minding my own business when suddenly a screeching sound can be heard from the distant, followed by a huge loud explosion down the streets.

In an instant, three Knightmare Frames flew past by me, causing a huge draft that causes litter and papers to fly everywhere around me.

But despite that, as a commoner and a citizen of Britannia myself, I tried to investigate what was happening down there and to my luck, I could see a 4th generation Glasgow battling against 3 well armed Sutherland which flew past by me just now.

The red Glasgow manages to disable one of the Sutherland's leg whereas the other two of his teammates is standing by, waiting for the right moment to strike the old machine down.

"_God, that pilot is sure damn good_", I muttered to myself while standing behind a huge rubble to keep my distance from the incoming debris they made.

I could't believe my eyes that this is a real Knightmare battle between one another which I only get to see in the news channel.

As I was looking at them and figuring where I am while glancing my head back and forth. Suddenly something caught my eyes in the old warehouse stading next to me, I could see a green hair girl lying down motionlessly on the floor. She is barely a year older than me if I'm not mistaken. But to my shock when I was about to reach for her, there are also others, Britannia and Eleven alike who is beside her, dead and badly battered in a pool of blood except for her.

I thought to myself feeling angry, sad and disgusted at the same time, "_how could anyone done this, this is a massacre, is this the work of the Britannian Military_". Even I myself who is also a Britannian pure blood, seek a grudge against them for what they done to my family in the past which I can never forgive neither forget.

I hurriedly took her arm to check her pulse, and just as I suspected she was still alive.

"_Thank God_", I murmured to myself. Just as I was about to carry her, her eyes suddenly shot open as she leans towards me to kiss on my lips.

The moment she kisses me, I could see as if I were in a trance, seeing the both past and the future alike and also some weird people with some strange symbol on their forehead.

I could even hear a strange voice talking to me about Geass and without thinking, I said "_very well then, I accept this contract you made,I _(your name)_, solemnly accept this __**'Power of the King'**__ you given me and to make your wish come true when the time comes". _

Finally I came back into reality thinking what that vision I had as who is this strange girl anyway and what did she implanted on me or maybe it was just a dream. Without any doubt I put her restless body onto my arms and carried her, as I walk towards the light off the exit.

"_This is the first time, I skip my first day of school because of you, I hope you repay me someday if we come out of here alive_", as I whispered to her left ear softly. I knew she could hear me, even if she is lying unconsciously on my arms, I could see a beautiful smile on her face and some red blushes on her cheeks as well. While I was carrying her peacefully and walking away from the harsh street of Shinjuku Ghetto.A loud bombastic voice from the distant shocked my whole body as he asked me to stop.

"**Stop in the name of Britannia**"!

I froze and not willingly to turn around the moment I known I been spotted by them.

I could hear their footsteps coming nearer and nearer behind me, coming to get me and maybe for this girl as well.

"_Sheet what to do now"_, i muttered as ideas and more ideas are running through my head of how to counter them. I can't even fight them hand to hand combat with them, theres to many of them, nearly 20 of them with guns to be exact are about to slaughter me if I fight them. I knew they are gonna kill me just like what they did with the rest in the old warehouse.

I glanced back as I turned myself to see them face to face, thinking what they are gonna do to me.

"_Well, well, what do we have here, a Britannian school boy_", said the man with the purple uniform which is different from the rest whom I presume he is the leader in charge of the squad.

"_Oh my, you are carrying a girl with you, maybe you can just give her to us and we release you without any charges_" he said slyly.

I knew if I leave her to them, who knows what they might do to her, rape and fuck her like all dirty men does.

"_No, I won't give her to a dirty dog like you", _i yelled and insulted him.

"_Why you Brittanian brat, you are commoner aren't you and how dare you called me a dog"_, the man said angrily while the rest of his soldiers behind just giggle and seem amused of what I just said to their leader.

The moment i said that, I clutch the girl tighter in my arm than before, feeling that this is going to be the end for me. But for some reason, I just couldn't let her get hurt like this. So I gently place her on the floor behind me as i prepare myself to fight them.

_"You filthy Britannian dogs, if you really want her, you must go through me first", _I announced boldly without feeling any fear in myself.

_"Fine then"_ said the leader in charge while pulling out a pistol from his shoulder holster whereas the rest of his troops pull out their assault rifle readily to take aim at me.

I knew I can't just stupidly charge at them as they will just shoot at me with their guns.

_"Oh GOD, I really need your help with this", _as I muttered to myself while feeling my body shaking in fear.

But then….

-To be continue –

* * *

Please comment and review, if you like or dislike for me to continue….

The next few chapters you will meet the Black Knights and Zero himself in person and i also need your opinion who should you pair yourself with. Would you like to pair with Kallen, Milly, Shirley, Tianzi, Kaguya or Nina. Or maybe with the older women Villetta and Chiba. Its your choice, please give me all the opinion as i really need them for the upcoming chapters and maybe some **lemons/hentai** story to come.

Thanks, Master Lelouch


End file.
